Chaos Corrupted
by Marcusthehybrid
Summary: Had to upload this story again because i delete my old one. Having writers block...so won't be updating for a while.
**Chaos Corrupted**

 **Chapter: 1**

I can't remember what happened, how I got here, when I got here. All I remember is fighting Egghead and...Well I blacked out and that's where it all began.

Stirring in his sleep, Sonic slowly woke up, sitting on what felt like carpet. "Agggh, where am I?" moaned Sonic. Looking down on himself, indeed he was sitting on a carpet, looking at his surroundings, there was one thing off, "Am I in a castle?" he asked himself. Thinking it would be best to look around; he got up and dusted imaginary dust off himself.

 **Sonic POV**

I walked through this huge castle, trying to at least find a person or a way out of this dark place. Turning a corner...sigh, nothing.

As I turn around, I saw a figure come my way, 'Oh snap!' I mentally screamed at myself. I ducked under a table and wait for the person to pass, 'Wait a minute, wasn't I looking for someone?' I slap my forehead and curse for doing it. The sound echoes and the person stops walking upon hearing the sound. I chew my lip, as fast as I could, I jumped out from under the table, I slammed head first in the stranger and land flat on my back, and 'Man, what is this guy made from?' I say well shaking the dizziness away.

"Hmm, who are you?" the stranger. I recognise the voice, I slowly look up at him and well...I collapsed.

Arggh yes, I fainted yet again, oh well. I could feel something soft and warm; there is a fire place in this room, because of the sound of cracking and popping. I took a peek, I'm still in this dark castle, 'I hope the stranger isn't-' my train of thoughts stopped..."Oh-my-CHAOS! SHADOW!"!" I screamed.

I bolt out of bed and burst through the door, down the hallway.

I stopped at opened double doors, tiptoeing to the doors, I peek inside, must be a lounge or something. There was laughter, 'A girl?' I ask myself and in queue a white, red and peace hedgehog sits on one of the many sofas.

She seemed to notice me, I back away slowly from the doors and prepare myself to run, but when I turn around, "Hello mister, you finally woke up!" she says.

I stare between her and the door, "How did you-?" she cuts me off by grabbing my arm. She drags me towards the doors, "My mother will be very pleased to see you're alright!" she says to me. The funny thing is I'm letting her drag me! No! I try pulling mypulling my arm out of her grip but it's no use!

We walk past the lounge into another room, a dining room where the rest of the family is.

Another two hedgehogs, one female, the other male. They both looked at us, "Mom his awake!" she screams with happiness, 'Amy Rose twin.' That was all I could think. I'm broken out of my thoughts by the female hedgehog, "I see, are you alright blue hedgehog?" I nod in response, "That's good, I am Luna Sargayt and these are my children Marcus and Sapphire Sargayt. What's your name?" I look at her, then to others, "Urh, I'm Sonic the hedgehog?" I say questionably.

"You sound like you're not sure" says the male named Marcus, I look at him, "wha- I am sure! 'Cause I'm the fastest thing alive!" I say in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of way. Kinda rude, but hey I am.

"Is that so?" I instantly froze, that must be him, it just has to be!

I turned, "Heyya Sha-" face to chest, that's what I saw, his chest. I slowly look up to his face, it was him, but not the one I know.

"You're a bit small for a hedgehog" the Shadow look-alike asks me, all I could do was look up at him.

'This is way past wrong!' I thought.

The Shadow look alike walks passed me, towards the older woman name Luna. "Keep an eye on him, I'm going to Seth to get some tests on the DNA sample I retrieved" he said to her, she was taken aback by his words, "But it's so late, Wait, are you going to stay at the lab over night?" she asked him.

He turns and walks away from us, "You know how Seth is, he might want to examine me again like he usually does. Anyway goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow" he says well walking out the door, "goodnight dad!" both the younger hedgehogs say to him.

I look at them in utter shock, "He's your DAD!?" I ask them, they both nod at me. I look back at their mother, "Well are you hungry Sonic?" she asks me, I open my mouth to speak but my stomach answers first.

Marcus smirks at me and both the females laugh, "Well I'll take that as a 'yes"

 **Somewhere else on the unknown planet**

 **Amy's POV**

I wake up in a field a few hours ago and now I'm standing in front of this huge gate, holding a big castle behind it.

"Maybe someone in there can help me" I say to myself. I push the gates open and walk up towards the castle, walking up the stairs to the big double doors, I take a deep breath, "Here we go" I ready myself. I knocked on the doors and waitand waited for someone to answer, a few seconds later a tall wolf opened the doors, "Hello can I help you?" he asked me.

He was a gold and maroon wolf with orange-gold eyes, dark orange hair, with black streaks with gold outlining's; he was wearing a white lab coat.

I looked at him, "Yes please sir! I don't know where I am or how I got here" I pleaded him. "Don't worry, little hedgehog, Sargayt doors are always opened for people in need of help" he says to me, letting me in.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked him, I look at the inside, and it was beautiful! I always wondered what the inside of a castle looked like.

We walked up these large stairs to a beautiful room with a warm fireplace. The wolf orders one of the servants to make dinner, 'So he must be the king!' I say to myself, he then leads me into another room where a beautiful snow-white wolf with baby blue eyes, wearing a white-diamond gown was sitting.

"Marina, we have a guest" she then turns to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you little lady, tell me what's your name?" she asks me in the sweetest way, "I'm Amy Rose, ma'am" I say well bowing.

I hear the male wolf chuckle, "No need to bow miss Rose, I am Seth Sargayt and this is my wife Marina Sargayt" he says. The female, Marina walks up to me, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, yes?" she gently pushes me to one of the dining tables.

The male Seth then asks me, "So tell me, where did you come from?" I start feeling a bit nervous, "Well, I come from a planet called Mobius and I was with my friends when-" I stop, "Oh no! I have to find my friends!" I say well standing up. stops me, "Don't worry we'll help you find your friends...so you said you were from Mobius and-" he was interrupted by the servants bring in the food. I looked at the food...wonderful; the different types of dishes were mouth-watering.

We then started eating, when a servant came in, "Master, your son is here" the servant says, with that said orders the servant to bring him in.

We then continue eating when son walks in, but I don't believe what I see, 'Shadow?' I say to myself. He walks towards our table, "Father, Mother it's good to see you" he says, he then turns to me, "Who is this?" he asks.

I froze instantly, his voice was scary and deep, ", "She's Amy Rose" says, he turn back to me, "I also have a newcomer back home, some blue hedgehog. I think he said his name was Sonic or something" he says. At this moment I snapped out of my daze, "Yes Sonic is one of my friends!" I say, turns to me, "Really? Well at least now you know" he says. I look back at the Shadow, "I brought the DNA samples, but I'll be staying overnight" he says, he then walks off with . "Don't worry we'll take you to your friend" says, I nod in response. 'So this world has its own Shadow?' I say to myself.

 **Sonic's POV**

 **Black Kingdom**

"Wait so you are a hero!?" Marcus asked me, I look at him and give him my signature thumbs-up, "You bet! Ya know...on my planet we have a Shadow too" this time I caught 's attention, "Really? Do they look the same?" she asks. I thought for a moment, "No, not really. This Shadow is way more different, in fact I've changed as well" I say well looking down at myself, this time Sapphire spoke, "That's because once you enter the Roeminam universe, you change form and style to suit the Roemina inhabitants" she says.

I look at her, "So your universe is Roeminam and your planet is Roemina?" I ask, Marcus then answers me, "Yep! That's right and we are called Rogons" I look at both of them, learning about their world was interesting, "No wonder Tails likes learning about other universes!" I say,

"Who's 'Tails'?" Sapphire asks. I look at her, "Did I say that out loud?" she nodded. I sigh and look at her, "Tails is my best bud, you could say we're brothers!" Marcus then speaks, "Kinda like my friends and I!"

I looked at him, "Really? What are their names?" Just before he could speak, there was a bright flash, "Arrgh! What the heck?!" I moaned, the flash disappears. Sapphire and Marcus ran to the window, I followed them.

"Mom its Grandpa Hector and Grandma Mercury!" Sapphire says, she then dashes off.

"Who is-?" before I could finish a tall black wolf like...Rogon, that's what they're called walked in, he was wearing royal clothes and his hair had symbols, with colours similar to a galaxy and had strange blue eyes.

Another wolf walked in she had a dark blue gown, purplish pink eyes and dark blue hair. She walked up to , "Good evening Luna, how have you been?" she asked "I've been well, . Oh and if you are looking for Shadow he went to " says.

The male wolf comes to me, "Hello Sonic the hedgehog, it's a pleasure to meet the Mobian hero" he says. I look at him, "Urr, how do you know who I am?!" I say "We've travelled to Mobius a couple of times before. Oh yes, where are my manners, I am Hector Sargayt Emperor of Roeminam and this is my wife Mercury Sargayt Empress of Roeminam" he introduces himself. and both the older wolves walk off somewhere, Marcus and Sapphire look at me, "What?"

 **The next morning at The Red Kingdom**

 **Amy's POV**

I woke up from the sun rays shining on my face, sitting up in my bed, a maid with a tray of food walked in, "Good morning mistress Rose, the king and queen will be waiting for you in the throne room" I looked at her, "The throne room?"

I had just finished eating and bathing, it was incredible! Rouge would love this; she was always the one for glitter and gold. The same maid brought me clean clothes, now I'm in a short strapless red dress with gold trimmings, white lace that cover the skirt part of the dress, a genuine diamond headband and red glitter pumps. 'Rouge is gonna love this!' I squealed to myself.

The maid stops in front of double doors, "The King and Queen are in here" she said well walking off, I take a deep breath and push through the doors...'How embarrassing' I say to myself, as I walked in, and looked at me but for some reason it wasn't them, it was the Shadow look-alike, something about him was off.

I shook my head and greeted , and , then turns to me, "Amy, we will be going to Shadow's place to reunite you with your friend, hopefully you will be able to find them from there" he says.

I looked at Shadow; he was fiddling with his inhabbiter rings, 'Why do all Shadow's do that?' I have to ask, later. He then turns to us, "Alright, when do we leave?" he asked

 **Sonic's POV**

I woke up not by the usual sun raise or the smell of chilidogs but by a ton of noise. Coming to my senses I remembered the previous day's events.

"Oh ya" I sigh, still, the noise sounded like Marcus and Sapphire.

I took a glimpse at the alarm clock, 6:00 a.m. "Wait, what?" I looked again, "Well no point in trying to sleeping".

Putting on the night gown that Marcus gave me, I walked out the room to the dinningdining room and they were all up.

"Good morning Sonic, how was your sleep?" asked, I slowly sat down, "Mornin' , mornin' guys, I slept fine" I say to her.

Marcus and Sapphire greeted me before returning to their food, looking at my pancakes that were just delivered, I slowly ate.

"You know Sonic; I got a call from Shadow..." I nearly choked, I've gotta get use to that "he says one of your friends are with him"

"R-really?!" at this point I stopped eating, Marcus then looks at us, "Cool! At least you found one of them"

I nod in agreement, it's just WHO they found, "He said her name's Amy Rose, ring any bells?" well too many bells. "Ya she's one of 'em!" I say with a thumb up.

The morning went on, Marcus gave me some clothes to wear, went to her study and we were in the 'Navy lounge' as Marcus calls it, playing games.

There were sounds of new voices, which Marcus recognized, "Hey guys we're in here!" he shouted. Shortly a light yellow and black hedgehog, dark green dinosaur like lizard and a pale green lizard walked in.

"Hey Marcus and Sapph! How you've been doin'?"

"We've been great, guys this is Sonic, Sonic these are my friends Swiss, Hazard and Jack!"

I greeted them with a hand shake and observed them closely; the one named Swiss is a completely light yellow hedgehog with black markings and was wearing a white dress shirt, black shoes and black boot-leg jeans.

The one Hazard was a dark green dinosaur-lizard much similar to the Biolizard, was wearing dark blue jeans, white shirt, dark green boots and on his forehead he had a bright green biohazard symbol.

The last one Jack was a pale green lizard with yellowish brown eyes and wearing red jacket, white vest, dark blue jeans and black boots. I thought to myself, 'They're all odd characters, much like us!'

We sat and told each other stories of our different adventures.

 **Meanwhile with Amy**

 **Amy's POV**

We are now in the limo on the way to the "Black Kingdom" I sat in opposite of and next to , while was facing him.

The journey was quite long but I got a good view of the city we pastpassed through. My thoughts were disturbed by a grunt, something's bothering .

I turn to him; it seems kept on kicking him.

"What?" growled, "Don't sleep!" "I'm not sleeping!" countered; there was an 'hmph' from and yet again another kick.

I could see losing her patience, "Seth stop it!" that managed to stop him.

Laughing inwards, I looked out the window again thinking of my friends until-thump, "If you don't stop I'll kill you!" I believe him,

"Tsk, oh please! I dare you!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes really!" they were now in each other's faces.

"Enough, the both of you!" to the rescue, they huffed and turned away from each other. She turned to me and sighed. I laughed and then gasped as I caught sight of another castle; this one was a dark looking one hence the name Black Kingdom.

The limo came to a stop in front of the castle and we all stepped out, immediately started again with .

gave me the 'never mind' look and led me in to the castle. It was beautiful inside, vintage, dark and shadowy, much like its owner.

We walked up the large staircase, through a long hallway, and were behind us-arguing.

We came into a large room, there were new and familiar face looking at us.

"SONIC!" I bolted at him landing smack in him. "Oh Sonic I missed you!" "Ack! Amy-can't breathbreathe!" feeling over joyed, I let him, go knowing he had nowhere to run.

Sonic then introduced me to his new friends, the surprising thing is Marcus and Sapphire are 's children!

It's oddly nice but damn frightening! I was then introduced to 's wife Luna, very nice lady, reminds me of Vanilla.

We all moved to the dining room for lunch, we were served with different foods all wonderful. I sighed and turned to Sonic, he seemed to be part of the family already, 'Well at least here's another girl I can talk to' Sapphire was like me...just a little more serious, Marcus was definitely like Sonic...cocky.

Coming back to reality, there was a very interesting conversation going on.

"Chaos Control doesn't work in this world" states . Sonic nearly chokes on his chilli dog, "Whaddya mean 'doesn't work'?" I myself was confused.

"Chaos Control is weak and useless on this planet, so are the chaos emeralds" What! I couldn't believe this! "So they're powerless?!"

"Yes, we use chaos control energy to power batteries and a chaos emerald without power is a meermere stone, not even worth much" dully stated .

Sonic and I look at each other, "So I can't go into super form?!" all the adults nod their heads.

Well shame for Sonic but mostly for-"Wait if Chaos Control energy and emeralds are useless, then that means-!" Sonic new what's next, "Then Shadow's screwed! He lives on the stuff, we HAVE to find HIM pronto!" we both stood up. stopped us, "Hold on there, your friend will be fine-"

I could have slapped him, "Shadow's right, Chaos Control energy is useless here but we have our own Chaos Element!" both of us sighed with relief, so Shadow will be fine.

I could see interest in Sonic's eyes, "Cool a Chaos Element!" he thinks anything's cool, "That's right there are other elements" started, this time Swiss spoke, "Yep there's: Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Light and Dark Elements!"

"As well as the mythical elements: Chaos, Ice, Lava, Mist, Night, Day, Lightning and many others" calmly says and carries on,

"Although, only selected people have such elements and some people have more than one element" that was pretty amazing more than one element, and then a question pops up,

"Since we are here, what would our elements be?" this gets everyone's attention speaks up, "Well that's an interesting question...to find that out is easy, first we need to know your talents" well that's gonna be easy!

"Ha! Mine is super speed, coz I'm the fastest thing alive!" can't believe he sang the last part and was rewarded a sweat drop from both and Sapphire, "And mine is...well my hammer!" I brought my piko piko hammer out.

"Well in that case, Sonic your element would be Wind and Amy yours would be Earth, all hammers fall under Earth elements, unless you have a dark element" that's pretty awesome but the next statement from Marcus causes Sonic to become a little angry, "Although I wouldn't brag about super speed, a lot of people have it and Light elements have light speed, so sound speed is slower" and he struck a nerve.

Instantly he was in a neck lock by Sonic, before I could stop him, there was a gun loaded with a click to Sonic's head, "Release him, or I dye the carpet red" 's words were dangerously low. Oddly no one seemed to be bothered be this.

Number one rule: never threaten Shadow's family! He gulped and let go, the gun was pulled away, "What Marcus meant Sonic, was that it's too common, it's actually a useless talent, it will save embarrassment not to mention it, unfortunately people concentrate on light speed only" I felt sorry for Sonic as I watched him apologize to Marcus.

now watched Sonic very closely and very carefully.

We went to the garage to get the jet so we could start searching, 'He as a jet in a garage?' anyway, the atmosphere was once again cheerful although was very quiet.

So I slowed down so I could talk to him, "Um, sir what's wrong?" hopefully he'll reply, "Nothing, why do you ask?" his voice changed, it was low and gentle, "You just seem quiet" what am I doing! "I'm thinking" Ha! Figures! "About Maria?" now I'm crossing the line, "What? No, that all in the past, don't have time to dwell on it" he then starts walking ahead, leaving me confused, 'His over Maria's death! This Shadow is too different'

Coming out of my thoughts, we entered the jet and take off.

 **Sonic's POV**

It didn't take long for us to find the others, thanks to the energy radar, but what got me thinking is that there will be more of us, so how will we all fit? Oh well, everybody was here, Amy, Cream/cheese, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Rouge and Blaze.

Well it's gonna be a full house or castle, it was really busy and when we got back we were all given different rooms, since Marcus and Sapphire's rooms were opposite each other, us the boys were all on the left and the girls were on the right, now we were in the bigger dining room.

"Well your elements are simple, Knuckles is earth, Rouge is dark, Shadow yours should be chaos and dark, Silver is light, Blaze is fire, Tails I think is water and Cream I'm not sure about your element, but we can find out easy!" said Marcus

Everyone seemed happy that they knew their elements. seemed to be glaring at and he had a smug look on his face but the air wasn't tense! Sapphire leaned to me, "Don't worry, mom and dad are telepaths, they're having a conversation" what they can do that? Cool!

Although was getting pissed at something, then as were eating, the candle holder thingy was moving! We all looked at it until the fire jerked to , then the candles melted away! "Hmph, want to pick a fight?!" they were gonna battle awesome! They both stood up and walked away.

Marcus was first to speak, "You guys gotta see this!"

"Wait, what are they going to do?" Shadow asked, soon we all followed him to this huge arena,

"They have an arena in their yard?!" Blaze questioned,

"Yeah, well it's used for practice" says Jack, "Well let's watch and find out gonna happen" says Knuckles.

We move to the seats that were there, this is gonna be awesome!

The fight hasn't started yet, but everyone is excited, we stopped talking and watched.

through a large energy blast at , he blocked the attack with a black energy shield. There were different energies being blast at each other, until morphed her arms into guns, I could hear 'cools' and 'awesome' from the others.

She opened fire, all the bullets hit until he shocked us Mobians mainly Shadow, "Eclipse Canon!" he said holding his hands out, from his arms to his palms there was green sparks, a build-up of energy and then BLAST! I saw Shadow flinch as it fired, had no chance! After the blast she was staggering and dropped to her knees, the fight was over.

Everyone cheered except Shadow; I noticed blood coming from his nose! 'It affected him too!' I got up but Rouge and Sapphire were by his side, "Relax I'm fine! Just...very high chaos energy"

"You sure?" asked Rouge, he nodded. Know that I come to think, I feel weird and Cheese seems to feel the same way, 'They weren't lying, this Chaos element is way stronger than ours'

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

We woke up the next day feeling refreshed, weird. already up as well as Cream and Cheese, we had breakfast and then showered or bathed...whatever.

Now we all sat in the lounge, "Mom, Dad's not here!" Marcus says as he walks in, "I know, he got a mission log early this morning" says there was a sigh from Marcus.

Then the main question was asked, "What are we gonna do today?" glad Silver asked, "Well that's easy, we going to the mall!" there were 'yays' from the girls and groans from us boys, "Oh don't be like that! Beside you guys are going to be here for a while, you will need clothes-" she's so right, I sigh, "And I'll be enrolling you into school!"

"What?!" we all said.

The girls were happy about it, Silver, Tails and Shadow seemed ok, just me and Knuckles, "No I can't do it! I won't do it!" I cried bitterly, "Yes you will! All of you, now let's go get the van and off to the mall!" cheered

We got to the mall, it was huge! then stopped us when we were in the mall, "Right I'm giving each of you 5 000 dollars, you will split into two groups: Boys and Girls. When you are done, Marcus will text me as well as Sapphire and I'll meet you at The Mon Ray Café understand?" we nodded, "Good, I'll see you later then" says while walking off, soon Swiss, Hazard and Jack joined them,

"Well let's get busy!"

 **Amy's P.O.V**

We shopped till we dropped, there were so many things! Shoes, bags, dresses everything you could ever want. Sapphire showed us around the mall, Rouge was in her glory, buying dresses, shoes, underwear and jewellery.

We came to a shop full of accessories and Sapphire showed us the chao shop for Cream and Cheese.

The store was huge, full of things you wouldn't find on Mobius, hats, houses, clothes, even toys! My train of thoughts was disturbed by Sapphire, "Oh my gosh he's here!"

"Who's here?" asked Rouge, all Sapphire could do was point her finger.

I followed her gaze until it stopped by a hedgehog with dark blue hair, wearing a leather jacket, black pants and black shoes. We couldn't see much, his back was facing us.

Then he turned, we all gasped, he was hot! He is a dark blue and bright blue hedgehog; his quills were full of blue markings and light blue eyes

Admiring him further he has a piercing on one ear. We all sighed at once, "Marcus hates him, but I love him!"

"Who's that " asked Cream, it doesn't seem like she was listening, "Chao! Chao! Chao!" what on Mobius was going on! "Cheese!" screamed Cream.

A white and blue hero chao came flying out, screaming then Cheese followed after the chao, "Cheese no, leave her alone!" we shouted.

"Oh no, that's Velvet, Rein's chao!" the hero chao was picked up by Cream, crying in her arms.

"No Cheese, now look. youYou scared her!"

"Pardon me, but I would like Velvet back" we froze under his velvety voice, the chao named Velvet wasted no time returning to her owner.

"Urm, Rein we sorry about Cheese for scaring Velvet, he was just excited" said Sapphire. Rein looked at us then at Cheese, "That's alright, Velvet's not used of other chao chasing her" he said well walking off, "Oh yes, see you Monday Sapphire" he winked at her and with a goodbye nod he was gone.

Blaze turns to a speechless Sapphire, "He seems interested in you- Sapphire?" her eyes were hearts, she sighed dreamily.

"Oh, he must be" says Rouge.

 **Normal P.O.V**

It wasn't long before they were at the café, the boys were already there with , "Took you girls long enough" she said.

They sat at a large table, ordering whatever they wanted. They started out with a simple conversation which turned into laughing and whining.

"What, that wasn't my fault! Knuckles pushed you in!" yelled Sonic

"Whatever, he pushed me in, then you stupid enough to say it was you, faker" says Shadow. They all burst out laughing. Their food came and the talking started up again, "But if I recall, Sonic you started most of the fights" said Tails

"Gee thanks Tails!" complained Sonic,

"But Knuckles started last week's fight!" shouted Sonic

"Hey! No I didn't you piece of sh-!"

A low growl was heard, they all turned to , "Be careful of your language, especially you!" pointing a finger at Shadow. "I'm very sure you swear", he blinked, "Not all the time"

"Good, because if Shadow hears you...you'll be digging your own graves" they all gulped. Jack all of a sudden turned pale, "Hey Jackie you ok?" asked Silver. Jack didn't move, they all started asking him questions, mostly .

'What's he staring at?' Cream followed his eyes to a beautiful white hedgehog girl with a purple music note on her shoulder. Her back was facing Cream, poking Hazard's shoulder, to get his attention,

"What's up Cream? Somethin' wrong?"

"No, but who's that?" asks Cream pointing to the girl.

"Hey isn't that-AMETHYST?!" he yelled her name in fear.

Upon hearing her name she turned, eyeing Hazard, and then walking off. They all looked at her because of Hazard, Sapphire seemed happy,

"Amethyst, where is she?!" she started looking for the phantom girl, "She left! Thank goodness too!" growled Marcus, Sapphire just glared at him. "Who's Amethyst? Was it that girl? She's hot! Is she single?!" they raised an eyebrow at Sonic, although Amy wasn't happy,

"What?!"

After paying for their meals, they returned to the castle, the girls were eager to try on their new clothes and unfortunately for the boys, they got chores. "Why are we cleaning?! Doesn't this place have maids?!" dramatically cried Sonic and Knuckles, "Well Hazard, Swiss and Jackie are lucky they had to go home!" receiving a clap behind his head, Silver turned to

"No telekinesis!" he groaned, "Well at least you don't have to clean an out of control horse!" cried Marcus. His mother turned to him, "Don't be silly, Knight's not out of control!" "But ma, I can't control him...Arha, Shadow can wash him!" says Marcus, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, your father said you must do it!" "Knight doesn't listen to me!" yelled Marcus, "Fine don't wash him! Then you can be sworn at when your father gets back!" "No need to wait till I get back" emerged from behind them, "Dad!" cried Marcus. Turning to her husband,

"Hello honey, how was your day?" she says kissing him

"Stressful, don't touch me, I'm full of blood"

"Blood? What were you doing?" she asked not bothering to check for wounds,

"Bounty hunting" he dully stated. Once he said that Tails fainted because of the smell of blood, Sonic nudged him, "Tails?"

"Where are the girls?" he tiredly asked

"They trying on clothes, come let's go, you look so tired" she worriedly said. By this time Shadow noticed something, " , where are your inhabbiter rings?"

"They...destroy-" he instantly collapsed, and the boys, minus Tails, rushed to his side, "Shadow! Guards, I need you NOW!" on queue knights ran in, to help their fallen King. The noise and panic caused the girls to come downstairs, "What's wrong? What's going on?!" asked a hysterical Amy, they noticed the knights and a fallen Shadow.

"DAD!" cried Sapphire

"No Sapphire stay there! Guards, take Tails and the others to the main hall, don't let any of them out, not even my children!"

"Yes your Majesty!" they bowed and did what they were told.

 **In the Main Hall**

Marcus paced back and forth, worried sick about his father, the others weren't doing so good: Tails was out cold, Sapphire was crying and Sonic was blabbering about who knows what, this was getting to Shadow until,

"Enough! All of you!" they turned to him, startled

"Have some compassion Shadow their father just collapsed!" screamed Rouge. The others agreed and Marcus glared at him

"Ya Shadow! Don't you have the smallest bit of care in your damn black heart!" that was no question

"Yes I do and don't forget that I'm him as well! I can feel what's happening to him and its affecting me too! So your panicking, Sapphire's crying and Sonic's constant rambling is not help us in any way!" he didn't seem angry but more tired. Silver stood,

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"I mean the chaos link, we mentally and emotionally connected. Which means if I'm irritable and just as stressed as you guys, he can't recover" he explained. Sapphire looked to him understanding what he was saying, "So you are helping dad recover? But won't that drain your energy?!" Marcus and the others soon realised what she was talking about.

"Won't you collapse as well?" asked Blaze

"No I won't, but whatever he was doing, must of been dangerous" he pondered about it. Finally understanding, they sat in silence so Shadow could concentrate, but Sonic was going off his head,

"I can't take it anymore! It's too quiet!" he started yelling, repeating the word quiet, well running at super speed. Before anyone, mainly Shadow could swear him, another shirtless Shadow burst through the doors,

"I can't frickin' sleep with your damn screaming!" he was pissed. Sonic stopped and sat in a corner, they turned to Shadow

"Told you"

Tails woke up screaming bloody murder and seeing a vein pop on 's head as well as Shadow's glaring face, Silver, Cream, Amy and Knuckles were trying to shut him up.

"Now get out of here RIGHT NOW!" he was not pleased. The first person up and gone was Sonic, the rest followed afterwards. They made it to the main lounge where was waiting for them, "So he chased you?" they all nodded, with a sigh she continued

"Well now that all of you are here, dinner well be ready shortly. Now when you done eating, you'll clean yourselves up, tomorrow is school" there were groans from the boys, she clapped her hands together, "Right it's a new year for all of you, so in your rooms there is your school bags with basic stationary like books, pens and what not-"

Silver asked the question every mobianMobians wanted to know, " will we need to wear uniforms?" all their heads turned to her

"No you don't wear uniforms but you are required to wear a Dynasty Generations jacket as identification" Marcus and Sapphire beamed at the mention of their jackets

"Did they come?! Is mine dark blue?! Does it have a nine on it?!" asked an over happy Marcus. chuckled at her son

"Yes they came and we got a jacket for all of you" she brought out the jackets, "Now your jackets are done in your colours and the number on the back is a generation rank number, its measured by biological age not physical age" she explained,

"Ouch" Shadow winced, realizing he would be ranked by his original age. Sonic snickered at his rival. handed each of them their jackets.

"Silver this one's yours" he put his jacket on, it was white and grey with bright blue circle patterns on the arms and it had a glowing blue nine on the back.

"Marcus here you go, seeing you can't sit still" he jumped for his jacket; it was dark blue with blue streaks on the front, white arms and a red nine on the back.

"Cream, this on" Cream took hers carefully; it was orange, cream and white, with floral designs in the front and an orange nine on the back.

"Amy here you go" her jacket was light pink, red and white, having the red laised with a thin patterned white material and on the back, a pink nine.

"Blaze" her jacket was violet, lavender and a very light shade of purple it had a flame pattern on it with a gold nine.

"Sapphire" her jacket was white, red and gold, having a fur collar and a gold nine.

"Knuckles" his was red, green and yellow, with a bulky neck, a picture of the Master Emerald on the back and over it was a white nine.

"Rouge" her jacket was violet, pink and white; it had a fur collar, turquoise gem patterns on the back with a turquoise nine.

"Sonic" his was blue, white, red and yellow, it was mostly blue with white arms, yellow and red collar, with a gold ring with white wings on the back and with a green nine.

"Tails" his was white, brown and pale yellow; it looked like an explorer's jacket with a two tails symbol and a blue nine on the back.

"And Shadow" his was black, grey, red and white, it had a thick tan collar with white straps going from the front to the back and a yellow six and the barely noticeable 'Project Shadow' symbol in the background. He frowned at the six,

"It's where your age measured up, the youngest of the gen 6's" she exclaimed. Marcus turned to him, "What, you're that old?! How old are you?" ignoring him, he looked at

"What's yours and 's number?" he asked, everyone looked at him, then turned to

"Ya ma, what is it?" pushed Sapphire

She thought, then turned her attention to them, "Well...my number is four and Shadow's number is three" she said, but something caught Blaze attention,

"But that doesn't make sense, if 's number is three then how can Shadow's be six?" everyone agreed on her question

"That's easy to explain" everyone jumped at the deep, dark voice except , he seemed to form from the dark shadows in the room.

"I thought you were sleeping" said , giving him a funny look

"Easier said than done, now let me explain why it's so" everyone moved closer, clearly interested. He began,

"Now you see six hundred and sixty three years ago, Hector and Seth travelled to an alternate dimension of Prime Earth, when they reached 'Earth' they travelled from there six hundred and thirteen years into the future arriving at the exact moment Maria died-"

There was a slight twitch from Shadow

"They witnessed the escape pod eject from the Ark, that's when they brought me onto their ship before Earth's gravitational force sucked me in. They then brought me here to Roemina to their era; Seth injected his DNA into my blood automatically making me his son. Now to answer your question I was made Seth's son, making me the third generation" the group nodded in understanding, until

"And that makes me biologically 663667 years old but physically 25" they all gasped at his age

"Question, if they brought you here, what happened to Gerald, the soldiers and the Ark?" Tails asked

"Well the humans took Gerald and evacuated the Ark of cause but the remaining soldiers were killed" there were gasps and whispering between the group members

"So who killed them?" Cream asked

"Chao?!" piped in Cheese

"Hector and Seth" he dully stated

"Ok so what happened to the Ark" asked Shadow, glanced at him then stood up

"Well that's another story" he gestured for them to follow him. He took them to a room with large windows and he drew the curtains back,

"Take a look then" Shadow looked out the window then gasped everyone then looked out the window gasping as well. The clouds were thick but you could see the Eclipse Canon sticking out of the clouds,

"Oh my Chaos, how did you get it here?!" asked Sonic

"Well Hector and Seth used the Dimension Gate to bring it here" He said, everyone understood Dimension Gate meant portal. Then it clicked,

"Then where's the BioLizard?!" dramatically shouted Knuckles, looked at him then gestured for them to follow him again. He took them to an open area in the back near the stables, thenand then he loudly whistled. A few moments later a loud roar was heard followed by the ground shaking, they started to panic except for and ; shortly a large orange lizard came speeding towards them

"Halt!" commanded, it stopped dead in its tracks. It was the Biolizard no doubt but it was missing its life support machine,

"See kids, nothing to be afraid of" said , they just gapped at him

 **Monday**

 **The next day 6:00 a.m.**

More than four alarm clocks went off; each playing a different tone, the first person up was . He was up long before the alarm, knowing well he'll have to wake certain hedgehogs and echidnas and not wanting to bother his wife so early. He approached the first room where the alarm was being ignored. He entered and walked to the sleeping form,

"Knuckles wake up" instantly the echidna shot up

"Dammit Shadow why'd you wake me-?! Oh ur good mornin' ...sorry 'bout that" he sheepishly said, was more amused than angry and seemed oddly neutral,

"That's alright and good morning to you too" he bowed slightly before exiting. Knuckles stared on in shock,

'At least he has manners' thought Knuckles, he got up and started getting ready for school.

didn't need to wake the others up, all thanks to Amy. He sat at the dinner table and waited for the noisy teenagers,

"Whoa, my jackets awesome! Like me!" Sonic exclaimed, looking himself down in one of the large hallway mirrors, he was wearing his shoes, dark blue jeans, a white vest, a green dress shirt, black fingerless gloves and his jacket. Silver randomly passes,

"Put it away Sonic, you gonna hurt somebody!"

"Ha, you so jealous!" he says, Shadow walks past him with his jacket on and his bag, he was wearing black converse shoes, denim pants, black dress shirt, a red waist coat, red shades and his jacket,

"It's too early for that, faker"

"So you-where'd you get those shades?" Sonic asked, trying to snatch them,

Shadow swats his hand away, "I bought them, idiooit, youand you were there!" "I don't remember" Shadow just sighs and goes to the dining hall. He meets , Cream and Cheese there; Cream was wearing a light yellow sundress with white flats and her jacket,

"Good morning" he says to them, they return the greeting. A servant brings pancakes for him and then the dining hall fills with the others, they were served and started eating, Rouge was wearing black leggings, white boots, a dark purple top, bangles and her jacket.

Silver was wearing a white shirt, black pants, his regular boots and his jacket.

Amy was wearing a pink and track pants, scarlet tank top, pink converse a white head band and her jacket.

Marcus was dressed a simple black top, denim pants, a choker, blue-black shoes and his jacket.

Blaze was wearing her shoes but with a longer hill, white pants, violet tank top and her jacket.

Knuckles was wearing a three quarter black pants, his shoes, a white vest and his jacket.

Tails was wearing a maroon pants, black combat boots, white vest, goggles and his jacket.

Sapphire was wearing a long white dress, black flats, a thick waist belt, a black choker with gold spikes and her jacket.

looked at all of them, checking if anything was out of place or inappropriate things but all seemed fine. He then spoke up,

"I see you're all ready to go?" they all nodded. There was a load honking sound coming from outside,

"Well that will be the bus have a nice day!" they all left for the bus.

 **At GreyWall Academy**

The gang entered their school, it was massive and packed with Rogons alike, but a group of three boys and a girl stood out the most,

"Guys!" shouted Marcus

"Hey Marcus, guys you're all here!" says Swiss. Then the hedgehog girl kissed Marcus,

"Marcus who's your friends" she asked, Marcus looked to the gang,

"Well these are my new friends, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, Shadow, Cream and her chao Cheese. Guys this is my girlfriend Tanya" they greeted the girl named Tanya; she was a blonde hedgehog with green eyes and was wearing a short skirt, with a pink tank top and black flats.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you" she glanced into the distance behind them,

"Amethyst" Marcus jerked his head to where she was looking; true enough Amethyst was heading straight for them, Sonic sparked,

"Is it that chick from the mall?!" he was eager to meet her; she was wearing leather high hill boots, leather pants and a leather Gen jacket over a purple tank top. Students in the hall divided so she could pass, she came face to face with Marcus,

"Don't worry guys I'll handle this" he moved forward,

"Amethyst, don't come here and start sh-" she gave him a hard punch to the jaw,

"Don't you dare tell ME what to do you prick! And that goes for you too slut!" she was not happy,

"You may control the gangs in school, you may have rigged the system but remember I'm not your play thing!" she clicked her fingers,

"Get the picture" he nodded she stepped back, glanced at Marcus then walked off. Marcus stood and dusted himself off,

"Let's go guys" Marcus, Tanya, his friend and the gang started walking but Cream, Shadow and Sapphire stayed behind, Sonic and Marcus stopped,

"Guys? Shadow?" Sonic asked, Shadow turned around and walked the opposite direction, followed by Cream and Sapphire. The rest of the gang stopped at this point,

"They not coming with us?" asked Blaze

"Doesn't seem like it" replied Rouge

 **With Sapphire, Cream and Shadow**

They were walking to the hall for the opening, breaking the silence Sapphire asked,

"So...what made you guys come with me?"

"Cheese could sense something wrong with Marcus" Cream said, Cheese was still hiding his scared face, Sapphire continued,

"And you Shadow?"

"The aura around Marcus changed and something that girl Amethyst said 'rigged the system'...what does that mean...?" Shadow said, Sapphire looked at him

"I don't know what it means but Amethyst was here before me, maybe something happened, she would be able to tell you" she thought for a moment,

"What did you mean by his 'aura changed'?" Cream asked

"Well the air around him wasn't light and cheerful, it was dark and...Evil" Sapphire and Cream gasped

"Do you think he's evil?!" asked Cream

"He could be" Sapphire said Shadow and Cream looked at her,

"You see Marcus was born with bicoloured eyes, the eye he covers...is red" Shadow gasped,

"RED!?" he repeated. She turned back to him,

"Yes, he uses it to manipulate people, but it has a hold of him, like...well it has dark magic in it and its consuming him. It turned him into a monster,monster; he shows the evil side to mom sometimes but never ever to dad. Although the dark magic was transferred to in by dad" she sighed sadly, Cheese sat on her shoulder in attempt to cheer her up,

"Marcus is cruel, Shadow...he must be stopped, before it's too late" Shadow didn't say anything, all he could do was nod, then he thought up something,

"We can't get your parents involved" She looked at him,

"Is there anyone other than your father and other adults, whom Marcus is afraid of?" Sapphire thought for a moment,

"There is one person-Ryn, Marcus is terrified of him" he just nodded. His plan could work, only problem is will this Ryn person co-operate?

 **With Marcus and the gang**

They were sitting in the hall, waiting for orientation to start. Rouge seemed down since they entered the hall, she hadn't said or done anything, she was in thought until a girlish squeak was heard,

'What the-' she thought

Marcus had a horrified look on his face, something spooked him. Directly in front of him, a white and red hedgehog sat, his back facing Marcus,

"Chao?" then a very small pink and white dark chao crawled onto the hedgehog's shoulder; she had purple bat wings and a spiky hot pink heart floating above her head. She was adorable,

"Hey there lil' chao" said Sonic, he attempted to scratch her head with his finger, but the chaos' owner put his hand over her head,

"No Minnie" he said with his deep voice, the chao looked at Sonic then to Marcus,

"Chao!" she cooed, the guy turned to see what she was looking at and turned straight to Marcus,

"YOU!" he said with much hatred. Marcus sank into his seat,

"Urr, hey...Ryn" he shook with fear, the guy named Ryn stood up and fully turned to him. He had icy blue eyes, red streaks on his arms and head, black chest fur and he was wearing a vest, black pants, brown boots and silver rings on each finger but not on the ring finger. Amy stood up,

"Please don't start trouble, I don't think anyone's in the mood for you!" she wasn't having it today, Ryn now turn to her,

"I. Wasn't. Talking. To. You" Amy backed up slowly, Sonic stood seeing the others feared this guy, he moved in front of Marcus,

"Hey man, just back off ok, we don't want trouble, so don't come here and make trouble" he said with much confidence, in the background students backed up and Marcus shook his head trying to stop Sonic. Ryn loomed over Sonic,

"Get out of my way-!"

"Ryn! Stand down!" the entire group glanced behind him, was standing there, Ryn grunted then moved back, Sonic smirked,

"You can always kill them later" Sonic's face dropped, Ryn turned to Marcus,

"Remember Marcus, dad won't always be around to protect you, I. Am. Always. Watching. YOU" he said then moved to ,

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you. You know you not allowed to fight" Ryn smiled and chuckled whole heartedly,

"I know dad, I'm still upset about what happened, it's hard to let go" looked at him sadly,

"I know...your mother misses you" he said then walked away,

"I miss her too" Ryn mumbled, Rouge watched the entire scene unfold: has another son, he hates Marcus, and something happened to him, he doesn't live at home. There was something wrong here and Marcus seemed to be in the cause of it,

'Is that why Shadow, Cream and Sapphire left? Should I go too?' Rouge decided, she got up and collected her things and walk off, no one noticed her leave. She searched the entire hall for Sapphire until she found a small group of people. Sitting next to Shadow was the girl named Amethyst; she was making a style from his middle head streak, strange. Sapphire noticed Rouge,

"Hey Rouge, what brings you here?!" she asked the others noticed her too,

"Can I join your group?" she asked, Sapphire beamed

"Of cause you can, we always open for new members!" Rouge mouthed a thanks, she sat down next to a blue buffalo,

"Glad you could join us Rouge" Shadow said, sitting back and crossing a leg over the other, she smiled to him. Sapphire then chimed in,

"Let me introduce you to our friends!" she gestured to the buffalo,

"This is Skylar" he gave her a thumbs up, he was a blue buffalo with emerald green eyes, peach arms and a peach belly, he was wearing a black and white striped shirt with denim jeans and worn out sneakers. He was much like Sonic

"This is Gajin" he smiled, he was a purple and cream demon bull, he wear a simple vest, cargo pants and combat boots, his eyes were orange.

"You know Rein" he bowed slightly

"And this is Amethyst" she shook Rouge's hand, her hair covered her one eye and if you look closely her eyerises change to slits every few seconds,

"We are called team Legend" Skylar said, he sounds a bit like Sonic,

"Ya that was before Marcus ran us down" Amethyst said, she had just finished playing with Shadow's hair, Rouge looked confused, she was touching Shadow and he has no problem? Rouge just shrugged, Cream looked to her,

" did you get your number?" Cream asked pulling out hers,

"Oh yes, my number is 02" she said Sapphire looked at the others numbers,

"That means all 02's are in homeroom with Uncle Helio" said Sapphire, Shadow looked to her,

"You have an uncle that's a teacher?" she nodded. The orientation started and the principal introduced himself, he was a white wolf with black hair and blue eyes, he was also related to Sapphire. He explained that in their homeroom they would get their schedules and so orientation ended and we they moved to our their home room classes.

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

We reached home room, Marcus, his friends and the rest of the gang were there but not the entire team Legend, only I, Sapphire, Shadow and Cream were in this class. They were making a noise and Sonic was telling one of his ghost stories, until a slender, tall black wolf with white hair and blue eyes walked in, he cleared his throat,

"Good morning class, I am Helio Sargayt and this will be your home room class as well as your language class" he seemed very nice,

"Now here are your schedules, once you've received them I'll explain how it works" the whole class took their respective schedule and looked them over, we seemed to share some classes with each other,

"Now for the new ones, here is a map of the school, it will help you move to your different classes" the bell then rang. , Sonic and Swiss stayed behind, havving language as first period. Break had come a lot earlier than expected, but I suppose that's because it's the first day. We didn't do any work in any of the classes, but we were introduced to our teachers and the other students. I walked along the busy halls to the cafeteria,

'Strange, most of the teachers are Sargayts.' I thought.

But still something didn't seem right, putting all suspicion a side. I made my way to the cafeteria and I waited in the line to collect my food. I glanced around hoping to find a place to sit, that's when I remembered that I'm in the same group as Sapphire and Shadow, funny really, why do the groups have different names?

I was brought out of my thoughts, by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to face the person

"Hi, you seem new here?" the person said. I just stood there and stared at him, he was an unusual looking hedgehog. He was a black and tan hedgehog, with red eyes and his head was black, the colour spread all over his body like tribal tattoos. He was wearing black jeans, a fish net vest, black shoes, a fur coat and had two lip piercings.

"Yeah, I'm new. What's it to you?" I said, getting defensive. He gave me a strange look,

"Nothing, just wondering. By the way the name's Enigma" he extended his hand out to me, I shook it with much hesitation.

"Rouge" I answered him, there was a bright glint in his eyes.

I was completely baffled, this guy was completely unreadable. Before he could answer me, an approaching voice seemed to grab his attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Marcus the blue BRAT!" he said, turning to Marcus. I just looked between the two: the amount of negative energy between them was unbelievable!

"What the hell do you want Enigma? Are you trying to mess with Rouge?!" Marcus spat.

'What the-? When did I get involved?!' I thought. The nerve of these two! The guy named Enigma was up in Marcus face,

"Oh, so you know her? Cute" said Enigma while eyeing me. Marcus was utterly disgusted by that,

"Yeah I know cause she lives with us!" shouted Marcus. Enigma was unfazed and just started walking away,

"Pfft, that's rough. Well good luck and sayonara" he said and walked off. Marcus turned to me and smiled. Creepy!

"Don't worry about him, he's all bark and no bit" he said and walked away. I finally got my lunch and walked blindly looking for Sapphire's group. I sighed, this was harder than expected and just when I was about to give up Shadow walks my way.

"Lost, Rouge" he says with a chuckle.

"Ha ha very funny, so where are we sitting?" I asked and instead of replying, he leads me there. Sigh, what was I expecting? Anyway, we reach the table to find THAT guy again!

"You've got to be kidding me" I say under my breathe. He seems just as surprised as I am,

"Well whaddya know, nice meeting you AGAIN Rouge" he says with an unusual tone. I looked to him and just smile. He gasps out of nowhere and turns to Shadow

"Dude! This is the "Rouge" you were talking about?!" wait, he said that like he knew Shadow.

Shadow turned to him, "Ya. Although I'm surprised you know each other"

"Oh ya! We met earlier, before Marcus butted in" he said. Sapphire's face changed at the sound of his name

"Please don't mention THAT NAME, it's gonna put me off my food" she seemed disgusted. Although there was something that was bothering me,

"So how exactly did you and Shadow meet?"

Chapter 3

Amy's P.O.V

We were currently sitting in the cafeteria, just enjoying our lunch. We sat at the "best" table in the entire cafeteria; we're the popular ones, the greatest. Marcus came back from the lunch lady, he warned us about a guy named Enigma and he was apparently part of Team Legend, which was Sapphire's team. Anyway, I was reading a book I got from the library, Sonic and Knuckles were arguing about something and Silver was talking about who-knows-what with Blaze. I just sat peacefully reading with no disturbances, but something unusual caught my attention,

"Who's that?!" I yelled to the members of our group Team Alpha Skullz. Swiss turned to the guy I was talking about. He was shocked

"Hey Marcus isn't that Sileo?" he asked in whisper, Marcus growled in response.

"It IS him… back from R.A.G I see" he hissed. I looked at him he was very similar to Sonic, save for the VERY LONG head quills, pale blue fur, height and eight quills that stuck out from the sides of his head.

Sonic, however, is not about to let the look-a-like off easily.


End file.
